1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photo albums and more particularly pertains to a new stamp display system for housing a plurality of first day cover issues provided by the postal service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of photo albums is known in the prior art. More specifically, photo albums heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art photo albums include U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,445; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,574; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,490; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,733; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,936; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,404.
In these respects, the stamp display system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of housing a plurality of first day cover issues provided by the postal service.